Taking care of the Egg
by Suriee
Summary: Ok. Todo este asunto del huevo lo ponía susceptible y emocionalmente inestable. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma antes. Estaba seguro que si alguien lo hubiera grabado en video y se lo hubiera mostrado, su orgullo estaría hecho trizas.


**Xiaolin Chronicles**

**Título: **Taking care of the Egg

**Aclaraciones: **Este es un Chack, o sea un Chase/Jack. Si no te gusta el género es un buen momento para regresar. Si quieres seguir adelante te recuerdo que habrá cosas que quizá no te gusten pero ¡Ey! Ya estas advertido

**Resumen: **Ok. Todo este asunto del huevo lo ponía susceptible y emocionalmente inestable. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma antes. Estaba seguro que si alguien lo hubiera grabado en video y se lo hubiera mostrado, su orgullo estaría hecho trizas.

**Advertencia: **Demasiada ternura y una escena sexy. Y crossdress

**Nota:** RP con Freaku (Freaku a-sempai! )

**Descargo de responsabilidad: **Estos personajes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Christy Hui. Esta historia es sólo para el entretenimiento, sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**Taking care of the Egg**

Ya habían pasado un par de días de aquel... penoso incidente.

Shadow lo había abandonado completamente, le había dicho a Omi que era su familia (eso no se iba a rebelar hasta final de temporada) y lo más importante ¡CASI pierde a su pequeño!

...

¿Su pequeño?

Ok. Todo este asunto del huevo lo ponía susceptible y emocionalmente inestable. Jamás se había sentido de esa forma antes. Estaba seguro que si alguien lo hubiera grabado en video y se lo hubiera mostrado, su orgullo estaría hecho trizas, pero ese no era el caso.

Ya nada importa. Tenía a su... "_Hijo_" y nada ni nadie le haría perder los estribos. Ni siquiera...

-Hey Chase, hola -saludo Jack al momento que entraba a la habitación en donde el guerrero Heylin se encontraba-

Cuando el señor dragón le siseo con furia el pelirrojo levantó las manos en señal de que iba en paz.

-Lo, lo siento yo solo, vine a disculparme por tomar tu huevo pero fue idea de Omi y no sabes lo difícil que es ignorarlo -le dijo en tono de disculpa-

-Hrrrnnnn -gruñó Chase-

Perfecto, la persona que le arrebató el huevo en primer lugar lo visita. Spicer debería estar en el suelo retorciéndose de dolor por lo que le ha hecho.

Pero... No, tenía otros planes en mente para él.

-Ah ¿Con que lo sientes, eh? Sea o no la culpa inicial de Omi, él me ayudó a recuperarlo después ¿Qué te hace pensar que te perdonaría? -exclamó en un tono amenazante (Aunque más que amenazante se le veía... ¿Resentido?)-

-Uh... ¿Por qué vine a pedirte perdón en lugar de esconderme como siempre? -le dijo con nerviosismo- Y además, ahora que Shadow no está aquí yo podría ayudarte con lo que necesites y, y podría ayudar a cuidar al huevo ¡Hasta construí robots especiales para mantenerlo a la temperatura correcta! -le respondió esperanzado en que le diera al menos otra oportunidad-

-Hn... No lo sé Spicer, después de todo este lio que ocasionaste, no sé si confiar en ti otra vez... -_No sé si confiar en alguien otra vez_ –pensó resentido- Espera ¿Robots? Hmm casi me tienes Spicer, casi...

-Sí, tengo a los robots listos y también leí varios libros sobre bebes humanos y crías de reptiles y tengo a mi robot cocinero que está listo para alimentar a cualquier clase de bebe que nazca de ese huevo... Y también traje cupcackes para disculparme. Iba a traer una canasta de frutas pero yo nunca como frutas...

-Todo esto me resulta interesante, aun así no termina por convencerme. Sin embargo, te dejare cuidar a mi huevo bajo una condición... -a Chase le brillaron los ojos-

-¿Que condición? -pregunto el pelirrojo- Haré lo que sea para demostrarte que puedo hacerlo Chase -le dijo Jack de inmediato, ignorando la expresión en el rostro del guerrero-

-Pues veras, mi pequeño necesita una... Niñera. Y como Shadow efectivamente no está disponible (y la verdad dudo que hiciera un buen trabajo) pues... Ese lugar lo tomarás tu ¿Te parece? -exclamó con una sonrisa burlona-

-¡Oh claro! Puedo ser un niñero, seré el mejor niñero de huevos que existe -respondió Jack, emocionado-

-Claro, usando este atuendo - Chase hizo aparecer la imagen de Jack en su traje rosado con coletas y antenas como el incidente del camarón -

-¿Co-con ese atuendo? -tartamudeo el pelirrojo, sonrojándose profundamente-

-Exactamente, tómalo o déjalo -Sonrió con superioridad. No hay forma de que acepte, esta vez lo dejaría en paz. O eso pensaba-

Ya había tenido suficiente con soportar el comportamiento insolente Shadow hacia su "nuevo aspecto". Y no sólo eso, sino que Spicer había intentado robarse a su "pequeño". Ya era suficiente humillación saber que podía poner huevos...

-P-pe... -Jack se detuvo, estaba a punto de decir que no, que no se pondría eso jamás pero, esa era su última oportunidad- Es... está bien ¡Lo haré! Seré un gran niñero aunque sea, con esa, ropa... -y aunque comenzó hablando en voz alta termino en un susurro, todavía sonrojado por la visión de sí mismo en esas ropas-

-Lo sabía, bueno ya te puedes i- ¿Qué?

Chase se quedó asombrado ¿Acaso Jack había aceptado? Eso definitivamente no se lo esperaba ¿Es que acaso era tan importante complacerlo hasta tal punto de hacer el ridículo?

Bueno, había tenido una semana difícil así que ¿Por qué no?

Jack parpadeo, esperando a lo que Chase tuviera para decirle ahora que era oficialmente el niñero de, huevo.

-Hmn, que interesante sorpresa resultó todo esto. En ese caso, eres bienvenido de cuidar el huevo - le lanzó una sonrisa siniestra, pero a la vez complacida- Pero recuerda de quedarte al menos 1 hora sentado sobre él. No debe estar cerca de ruidos extraño. Ni ponerlo a temperaturas muy bajas ni altas. Debes hablarle ya que se puede sentir solo. Y por último: Mas te vale NO intentar robarlo. -_Después de todo, cuando crezca será presidente_ -pensó para si-Te espero mañana temprano Spicer - dijo esto acercándosele y posando una mano en su hombre- No me defraudes... -le dijo en un susurro-

Sabía que ya no podía contar con Shadow, ni Wuya, ni ningún otro Heylin. Sólo quedaba Spicer y tenía un presentimiento de que su estadía no sería tan mala como pensaba.

Le sonrió y se marchó.

Jack trago duro. Asustado y emocionado a la vez ¡Chase había aceptado su ayuda para cuidar al huevo!

El pelirrojo salió volando a su hogar y se durmió temprano, preparándose para el nuevo día y apenas su alarma sonó Jack se levantó de un salto, se dio una ducha y, recordando que Chase iba a obligarlo a usar un vestido eligió ponerse la ropa interior para mujer color rosa con dibujos de corazones que su madre le había regalado por San Valentín; Si iba a usar un vestido al menos debía ir combinado ¿Verdad?

Llego a la ciudadela temprano, antes de la hora acordada y entró al palacio, buscando al guerrero.

-Hola Chase, umh, ya estoy aquí

Chase observó al pelirrojo acercarse. Oh si, vino tal como le indicó.

-Hola Spicer, que bien te ves -le lanzó una de sus sonrisas burlonas-

Aunque eso último hubiera sonado a sarcasmo, la verdad era que no se veía mal. Esa complexión frágil le quedaba bien, incluso le daba un toque extrañamente ¿Adorable?

Ok, pasar demasiado tiempo con el huevo le afectaba la cabeza.

-Ven, huevo te ha estado esperando - le dijo con tranquilidad, guiándolo donde se encontraba su "pequeño". Entraron al salón donde se encontraba el huevo, este estaba siendo vigilado por los felinos quienes le gruñeron al pelirrojo en cuanto lo vieron, pero Chase les indicó que no lo atacasen-

Jack se sonrojo profundamente pero aun así avanzo, caminando detrás del guerrero para llegar a donde tenía al huevo que él debía cuidar

-A partir de ahora Spicer se quedará a cuidar el huevo, el dio su palabra de hacerlo. Sin embargo, ustedes vigilarán las salidas y entradas de mi guarida, en caso de que "alguien" intente molestarlos -los felinos obedecieron y se dispersaron por la cueva-

-Muy bien Spicer, tengo que irme por unas horas. Quiero ese huevo en una buena temperatura, así que te recomiendo que utilices tú... Calor corporal, quizás sentarte en él ayude.- Se alejó de Jack- Ahora se una buena niñera y cuídalo bien -dicho esto le sonríe y se teletransporta. Por un momento parecía que le hubiera guiñado el ojo-

El pelirrojo asintió torpemente a la orden y casi se lanzó a donde estaba el huevo, recordando que no debía dejar que la temperatura del huevo descendiera o entonces el... ¿La? ¿Bebe? ¿Criatura?... Bueno, lo que sea que estuviera dentro del cascaron, podría pasarla muy mal.

Jack agradeció que Chase le ordenara a sus felinos que el debía quedarse ahí o ahora estaría rodeado de cientos de gatos gigantes que no durarían en comérselo no solo para proteger al huevo sino para divertirse también.

El chico se sentó sobre el cascaron y suspiro pesadamente ¿Cómo es que había llegado a ese punto? Cometiendo errores obviamente. Si hubiera sido inteligente y hubiera recordado que meterse con Chase Young significaba comprar un boleto a la tortura nada de eso habría ocurrido... Sin embargo, una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Jack, si él no hubiera cometido ese error entonces tampoco estaría ahí en ese momento, cerca de Chase...

-Descuida huevo, te mantendré caliente hasta que estés listo para eclosionar y conocer el mundo -le dijo al cascaron que estaba debajo suyo y saco su hilo y aguja para tejer un pequeño zapato de bebe color amarillo...-

Por alguna razón, a Jack le pareció correcto hacerlo.

El robot que cargaba con la incubadora llego casi una hora después de que el trasero de Jack se entumeciera. El pelirrojo se bajó del huevo para descansar y el robot encendió la incubadora para mantener a huevo caliente. Jack se estiro para desentumirse y sonrió con orgullo al ver los zapatitos que había tejido, seguramente le quedarían muy bien al pequeño que saliera del huevo...

Una sonrisa dulce se formó en su rostro lentamente, sin darse cuenta, y coloco los zapatitos a un lado y comenzó a leer el libro que había traído; "Que esperar cuando estás esperando"

-Sabes algo pequeño... -le dijo al nuevo- Tienes mucha suerte de que Chase sea tu papá... Él se encargara de que estés bien y de que nada te falte nunca, ya lo verás...

...

Cualquiera diría que se había ido a molestar a los monjes, especialmente al pequeño Omi o a buscar a Shadow. Pero no, esta vez había preferido irse a un lugar distante a meditar.

Aun le dolía que Shadow lo hubiera traicionado, pero lo que más le dolía era que haya ella intentado destruir a su huevo. Rayos, esa criatura ya lo estaba volviendo paranoico y dependiente, por si fuera poco tuvo que recurrir a Spicer para que lo cuidara. Sabía que él había intentado robarlo junto con Omi en primer lugar, pero... Sabía que Spicer era inofensivo, y sabía que había algo extraño en él que... No le disgustaba del todo, si se lo podría decir así.

Tal vez sólo...

-¡Chase hola! ¡Cuánto tiempo! -escuchó una voz familiar-

Demonios...

-No es el momento de que te me aparezcas en mi meditación Dashi. No estoy de humor -exclamó dentro de sí.-

-Aww qué pasa Chase... ¿Acaso tu viejo hermano no puede preguntar por ti?

-No. Largo.

-Algo me dice que son problemas familiares, vamos Chase, lleguemos a la "yema" del asunto ¿Si? -exclamó con un tono divertido-

-Sé que sabes lo que yo sé que paso y no quiero que lo sepas pero de todas formas lo sabes

-No sé de qué me estás hablando Chaisie

-Dashi... Yo sé que sabes ESO

-¿Qué? ¿El huevo? ¿O el hecho de que gracias a Jack lo hayas tenido en primer lugar?

-¿QUÉ?

-¿Qué?

-¿QUÉ?

-Es que, vamos Chase ¿Un lagarto macho poniendo huevos? Algo debió pasar

-Me vas a decir cómo demonios ocurrió eso con Spicer - Chase le lanzó una mirada amenazante a su hermano-

-Hey tranquilo, mira, primero, debes prometer NO matar al chico. Es más, no sé si deberías enfadarte con él ya que bueno... Gracias a él tienes al huevo ¿No?

-...

-Chase...

-Está bien. Lo prometo. Ahora dímelo antes que me vuelva loco.

- Pues... ¿Recuerdas que tuviste un dolor de estómago el día que tuviste al huevo? Resulta que el chico Spicer había creado una especie de repelente para ahuyentar a los felinos para que dejen de molestarlo, resulta que cuando lo iba a usar, el F-Bot pasaba por ahí y la sustancia cayó accidentalmente en los crepes del robot. Así que no, no era "comida artística" sino una invitación a la maternidad, mi estimado hermano.

-T-todo esto... el dolor, la angustia, el huevo ¿Por un estúpido accidente? Espera ¿Maternidad? Escúchame bien tu pedazo de...

-No, no, Chase, recuerda, Jack te ama, por algo se vistió de muñequita a hacerte el favor de cuidarte el huevo ¿Es lo justo no? ¿A qué no se ve tierno? Vamos Chase ¡Ahora son una familia! Debes ir a verlo ahora que sabes la verdad

-Esto es demasiado retorcido Dashi, el huevo nació de un accidente. No sé si pueda vivir con eso. Jack sólo está cumpliendo órdenes eso es todo.

-¿Y qué me dirías si te dijera qué Jack mantuvo el huevo calientito todo el tiempo, le tejió ropita y todo, eh?

-...

-Si eso no es estar loquito por ti querido hermano, no sé qué es.

Chase se quedó mirando a Dashi por un segundo, sin más que decir, salió corriendo de vuelta a su hogar.

-¡Eso es Chase, corre como el viento!

-¡Y NO SOY LA MADRE!

-¡Lo que tú digas campeón!

Y dicho esto Dashi se desvaneció.

Chase volvió rápidamente a su guarida y encontró a Jack leyendo un libro, el huevo dentro de una incubadora y tal como se lo había dicho Dashi, ropitas de lana.

Chase no pudo evitar sentirse ligeramente sonrojado internamente por pensar en esto de tener una familia con Jack.

-Spicer...- dijo - Esas... ¿Son botas de lana? - preguntó con extrañeza-

Jack dio un respingo asustado y levanto la vista para ver a Chase en la puerta. El pelirrojo se sonrojo ante la pregunta pero sonrió con un poco de timidez y se levantó, tomando los zapatitos de lana para mostrárselos al guerrero.

-Si -dijo tímido- Los hice yo, en color amarillo porque no sé qué será y también porque es el color de tus ojos... Yo... ¿No debí hacerlos? -le pregunto con preocupación y tristeza-

Chase tomó uno de los zapatitos de lana, realmente era un lindo detalle por parte del chico y algo que no se esperaba.

-No... Digo, claro que sí está bien que los hicieras. Se verán muy bien cuando nazca. Sea lo que fuera. Me gustan Spicer -No pudo evitar sonreír, ya que su pequeño tendría ropa de antemano-

-Qué bueno... Entonces, seguiré haciendo un poco más de ropa -sonrió Jack un poco más animado- Y también, estoy leyendo este libro -el pelirrojo le mostró el volumen- Aquí dice todo lo que debemos saber sobre bebes, sobre que comen, que tan seguido, como bañarlos y todas esas cosas -comenzó a contarle emocionado con la idea de cuidar a un bebe que aún no nacía- Y también podemos comenzar a comprar las cosas que necesitara... Una tina y una cunita y un poco más de ropita y... -Jack se detuvo cuando se dio cuenta de que se había emocionado demasiado al hablar del huevo- Lo siento...

El ver a Jack tan emocionado, hablando sobre los cuidados del bebé, le hizo considerar seriamente lo que Dashi le había dicho. Eso y verlo aun en esas ropas tan... maternales/de niñera. Le producía sensaciones extrañas.

¿Jack se habrá dado cuenta que técnicamente gracias a él pudo tener el huevo? Supuso que no, ya que fue un accidente.

-No, está bien Spicer, ese libro ayudará mucho. También te agradezco lo del incubador, pero sobre todo cuando lo empollaste.

-No, no es nada -sonrió con timidez- Pero voy a empollarlo otra vez... Según el libro es muy importante que los bebes escuchen la voz de sus padres y, umh, como no estás cerca pensé que sería bueno hablarle de ti para que conozca lo increíble que eres -le dijo el pelirrojo-

-Hmm... Eso es cierto - sonrió para sí mismo-

Jack miro sus pies, algo avergonzado por la situación pero a la vez estaba muy emocionado, tanto que en lo único que podía pensar era en hacer un baby shower para Chase y el pequeño.

-¿Quieres...? Umh... ¿Quieres que haga algo más?

Técnicamente Jack tendría que irse ahora, calentó al pequeño y le hizo compañía, había conseguido un libro de como criar bebés y le había tejido ropa.

Pero por alguna extraña razón no quería que se fuera.

La verdad es que se sentía solo... Sin Shadow, el huevo dependiendo de él y Omi aun asimilando la información sobre los lazos de parentesco que compartían...

Le devolvió a Jack la bota de lana que había tomado, depositándola en su mano, notó que su piel era delicada al tacto y tenía un leve sonrojo... Dicho sea de paso, con esos atuendos, el sonrojo se hacía presente en muchas partes.

-Ehh... (¿Acaso tu piel fue siempre así de delicada y sonrojada...? No) Necesito un sistema de vigilancia especial para el pequeño en caso de que ninguno de los dos este. Temo por su seguridad, y por el retorno de visitas no deseadas. Ehem, sí.

Jack sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna cuando la mano de Chase rozo la suya pero intento no demostrar lo mucho que le afectaba. Abrazo la pequeña bota a su pecho y pensó en lo que el guerrero le había pedido, decidiendo que tenía razón en preocuparse por el pequeño huevo

-Sí, puedo hacer uno bastante seguro... -le dijo pensativo y llamo a sus jack-bots para que le llevaran un par de cosas para comenzar a trabajar- Pero no tienes que preocuparte, yo no pienso dejar al pequeño solo -sonrió-

Al ver a Jack abrazar la pequeña bota sintió más de esa extraña sensación. No se suponía que Jack luciera... Adorable en ropas de niña ¡Le había ordenado ponérsela para humillarlo no para quedársele viendo como tonto!

-Te lo agradezco Spicer. Y estoy seguro que el pequeño también te lo agradece.

En ese instante noto como Jack llamaba a sus Jackbots y se agachaba para arreglar algo en el sistema... Pudo notar... Una panty... Espera... ¿Ropa interior femenina? Young se quedó sin habla.

El pelirrojo por su parte dejo sus cosas cerca de la incubadora de huevo y se puso a trabajar. Jack estaba ajeno a todo excepto a sus robots y su trabajo y fue así por un rato hasta que noto una ráfaga de aire fresco en su parte posterior... ¿Por qué...? De pronto recordó que no llevaba sus ropas de siempre y se sonrojo con fuerza, levantándose de golpe y sujetando su trasero para bajar el vestido que se había levantado.

-_Oh por favor que Chase no haya visto eso _-pensó avergonzado pero al dar media vuelta se encontró con que el guerrero seguía detrás suyo, mirándolo fijamente- _Eso es, ahora Chase se reirá de mi_ -pensó muerto de pena y tan sonrojado que su cara comenzó a doler-

-Umh... -soltó sin saber que decir y solo se quedó ahí como un idiota-

Por si fuera poco el guerrero se chocó con la mirada apenada de Jack. Perfecto, ya eran dos.

Hubo un momento no tan breve de silencio incómodo entre ambos, hasta que Chase decidió romperlo.

-Es... ¿Es ropa interior de mujer? - fue lo único coherente que se le ocurrió decir. Para ser sincero, tampoco lucía mal en ella, con esa piel tan blanca y suave... Demonios, no-

Jack se cubrió el rostro con las manos, demasiado avergonzado para atreverse a ver al guerrero a la cara y asintió, sintiéndose demasiado idiota.

-Mamá me las envió en San Valentín... -respondió- No sé si era una broma o se le olvido que tiene un hijo y no una hija -le explico, bajando un poco sus manos para revelar su frente blanca, ahora del mismo color que su cabello- Aunque ahora no hay mucha diferencia -susurro apenado por la situación en general-

Jack se sentía humillado por tener que llevar un vestido pero a la vez... A la vez se sentía 'bonito' con él... Si tan solo no estuviera avergonzándose frente a Chase... Ahora el guerrero debía pensar que era mucho más extraño que antes...

-¿_Por qué siempre a mí_? -pensó-

-...Ya veo - logró decir al fin. Ver a Jack de esa manera realmente lo ponía fuera de lugar, no sabía que decir, cosa muy rara para el guerrero que normalmente sabía manejar cualquier situación con facilidad- Creo que si fueras mujer te verías aún mejor en ellas - en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que dijo - Ya que esas ropas son efectivamente de mujer... -se retractó y tosió ligeramente. Demonios.-

Ahora su rostro era el que estaba notablemente sonrojado y no había duda de que Spicer lo notara.

-_¿Por qué ahora?_ -pensó-

Para Jack fue casi un shock distinguir el leve color rosado en el rostro de Chase. Tanto así que ignoro sus palabras e inconscientemente dio un paso hacia atrás, preguntándose qué demonios estaba pasando con su vida últimamente... Al caminar sin embargo piso sin querer el libro que había estado leyendo y cayó de espaldas directamente a donde estaba la incubadora. Por suerte le había puesto un campo protector para evitar accidentes y apenas se acercó el campo lo arrojo hacia el frente, haciéndolo chocar de lleno contra el pecho de Chase.

-_Oh por favor que no me mate ahora, no quiero que encuentren mis restos así, no con esta ropa..._ -pensó aterrado y a la vez increíblemente sonrojado-

Inmediatamente Chase sintió como Jack se arrojó hacia su pecho. Claro, sabía que era por un accidente, pero eso no evitó que dejara de sonrojarse o sentirse extraño. Instintivamente sujetó más al bajo y pudo percibir un poco de la fragancia que este emanaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien Spicer?- le pregunto, su boca cerca a la oreja del chico-

Jack tragó duro y asintió con la cabeza, alejándose un poco del guerrero para evitar hacerlo enfadar con su torpeza.

-S-sí... Eh... Fue, eh, por la protección de la incubadora... Lo siento –se disculpó de inmediato, asustado y avergonzado a partes iguales-

-Spicer... Hay algo que debo decirte con respecto a cómo concebí al huevo

El guerrero y el chico genio se sentaron cerca a la incubadora.

-¿Recuerdas la vez que F-bot preparó sus crepes y tu intentabas alejar a mis gatos con un repelente? ¿Recuerdas también que estaba mal del estómago ese mismo día?

Jack asintió.

-Bueno, resulta que tu sustancia cayó accidentalmente en la comida del robot, ocasionando que mi cuerpo reaccionara de esa forma. Descubrí que no era dolor de estómago y yo... Gracias a eso... tuve al huevo. De alguna u otra forma. Estuve hablando con Dashi, ese sujeto... realmente lo sabe todo. Gracias por preocuparte por el huevo. Sentí que debí contártelo con mayor razón, Jack.

El pelirrojo inspiro profundamente y miro a la incubadora en donde el huevo seguía, caliente y protegido.

Las palabras y la explicación de Chase lo habían sorprendido enormemente y ahora solo podía pensar que de cierta manera el huevo también era suyo, porque él había ayudado a que Chase lo tuviera. Ese pensamiento, más que preocuparlo, le provoco un calor agradable en el pecho.

-Entonces... Entonces ¿Yo también puedo...? –Jack se giró a ver al guerrero y apretó sus manos, sus instintos paternales estaban comenzando a gritar desde su pecho- ¿Puedo seguir cuidado al pequeño? –le pidió con el corazón en la mano, deseando ser para el huevo el padre que él siempre quiso tener cuando era niño-

-Hmm sí Jack... En cierto modo, tú también fuiste responsable de que el huevo existiera y aunque haya sido principalmente un accidente pues... No puedo estar disgustado. De alguna manera pude comprobar quienes eran realmente fieles a mí, descubrí que la vida de un pequeño depende de mí y también... Que ser un padre único puede llegar a ser solitario, así que por eso...

Para ese entonces las palabras se le hacían difíciles al guerrero, pero esperaba que Jack las entendiera. Después de todo, era un chico listo ¿Verdad?

-Descuida Chase, entre los dos podremos cuidar muy bien al pequeño –le sonrió Jack con ánimo y entonces pensó en algo más- Puedo comenzar a ver en internet lo que un recién nacido necesita ¡Oh! Y podemos comenzar a preparar su habitación... Una pequeña, pequeña habitación hermosa para él con juguetes y un lagarto de peluche que se parezca a ti y una cunita y una mecedora también para sentarme ahí y arrullarlo –Jack comenzó a sonreír ilusionado, casi sintiendo al pequeño ya en sus brazos- Lo prepararemos con tiempo, para que todo sea perfecto para nuestro pequeño Chase –soltó con ilusión y entonces se detuvo dándose cuenta de que había dicho en voz alta la parte de "nuestro"-

Aunque Chase le hubiera permitido cuidar al huevo el que él pensara en la palabra "nuestro" implicaba algo más que una relación de sólo cuidados... Jack solo esperaba que Chase no quisiera matarlo por decir algo como eso.

Chase sonrió al escuchar a Jack hablar sobre los preparativos.

Normalmente este tipo de cosas le pondrían enfermo, al menos antes, cuando su reputación le importaba más que cualquier otra cosa. Pero ahora estaba el huevo, y si esto era lo mejor para el bebé pues bienvenido sea.

Por un momento logró escuchar la palabra "nuestro"

Ah Jack... tan efusivo, torpe y extrañamente adorable. Bueno, si tenían que compartir el huevo, y seguían viéndose de esa manera, era inevitable que...

Lentamente se acercó a Jack, quien lo miraba de manera aterrada pensando en lo peor, apoyó sus manos sobre las suyas, cerró sus ojos y el espacio entre sus bocas.

Fue un beso suave y sin apuros, por un momento Chase pensó que el pelirrojo llevaría lápiz labial, pero descartó la idea, maravillándose con lo dulces que eran sus labios y que no lo necesitaba de todas formas.

Finalmente, alejó su rostro del pelirrojo y exclamó

-Así es Jack, _nuestro_

El pelirrojo suspiro al sentir los labios alejarse de él y cuando Chase le confirmo que el pequeño era de ambos su corazón se saltó un latido, emocionado ante la idea... No podía creer que Chase lo hubiera besado pero la idea de tener una familia con él, una verdadera familia... Eso hacía que su pecho se sintiera tibio.

Jack lo miro con una sonrisa dulce, sintiendo escalofríos en su columna por el calor de las manos del guerrero sobre las suyas.

Quería esto. Lo quería tanto...

El pelirrojo se acercó a Chase, mirándolo con dulzura todavía y comenzó a besar su rostro para demostrarle todo el amor que le tenía y lo mucho que deseaba estar con él y tener una familia para el pequeño... Para _su_ pequeño...

Chase sonrió al ver el rostro sonrojado del albino, esos dos ojos viéndolo con adoración era suficiente para que deseara hacer otro tipo de cosas con él.

Después de que Shadow lo abandonara por "obsesionarse con el huevo" según ella, se sentía solitario. Omi no podía estar con él todo el tiempo aunque quisiese. La única persona, perteneciente al lado heylin al menos, que no le importara su condición ni pensara que era ridículo el cuidar un huevo, era el mismo Jack, quien estaba gustoso de ayudarlo. Tan fiel y leal a él. Jamás lo abandonaría ni se burlaría de él. Nunca.

Y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-Hnnnn -emitió al sentir los besos del más joven-

Se acercó a su cuello e inhaló su aroma. Era un adictivo olor a vainilla. Repartió pequeños besos por el blanco cuello, mientras que con una mano libre acarició una de sus coletas.

-Ch-Chase -gimió entrecortadamente al sentir los labios del guerrero en su cuello y su mano acariciar su cabello-

Inmediatamente afirmó el agarre que tenía en Jack y ambos fueron envueltos brevemente por magia heylin.

Aparecieron en la habitación del guerrero.

-Jack... -suspiró al separar los labios de su cuello- El pequeño estará seguro, mis guerreros lo cuidaran- le dijo antes de que el más joven le respondiera. - Te quiero ahora Jack...

-Chaaase... -suspiro con deseo, abrazándose a su cuello y acariciando con timidez la fuerte espalda del guerrero- S-sí, quiero, quiero ser tuyo -gimió con todo el amor que le tenía y se dejó hacer-

-Hmmm... Eres tan dulce... Date la vuelta... - le dijo en un susurro-

Cuando el albino hizo lo que le pidió, el guerrero empezó a quitarle el vestido, y se dio la sorpresa que el chico no solamente usaba panties sino también un sostén. Verlo en aquellas prendas femeninas era demasiado erótico.

-Me encanta como luces Jack - le dijo seductoramente, devorando al pelirrojo con la mirada. Se veía hermoso con esas ropas puestas-

El pelirrojo se sonrojo con violencia cuando Chase le saco el vestido y aún más al escucharlo decirle eso. La mirada del guerrero lo recorrió y Jack se mordió el labio, excitado y avergonzado.

Lentamente, le empezó a quitar el sostén que llevaba puesto, depositando besos en su nuca. Sonriendo al escuchar sus dulces gemidos.

Una vez terminado de quitarle el sostén se encontró con esas patines sujetadas por ese portaligas que lo hacía lucir tan provocativo.

La imagen frente suyo era completamente erótica, y sin perder el tiempo, se acercó a quitarle el portaligas junto con las panties, una vez hecho esto, le dio un suave beso en el muslo que hizo estremecer al albino.

Jack soltó un suspiro que se convirtió en un gemido largo al sentir las manos y los labios de Chase sobre su piel. Se sentía muy avergonzado por estar vistiendo esas ropas pero al guerrero parecía gustarle y, a pesar de la vergüenza, a Jack también comenzaba a gustarle... No para usarla siempre pero si a Chase le gustaba tanto y se lo pedía entonces, no podía negarse...

Chase terminó de quitarle la última pieza de ropa interior, dejando al pelirrojo completamente desnudo y a su merced.

-Hnnn tu piel es tan suave... - dijo esto acariciando uno de sus muslos, sin tocar el notablemente despierto miembro del chico. Una de sus manos toco una de sus tetillas masajeando dulcemente, haciéndolo suspirar.

-Amh, Chase...-gimió el pelirrojo al sentir las manos del guerrero contra su piel y su espalda se arqueo cuando el mayor toco su pecho-

Tímidamente alzo sus manos para acariciar los brazos y el pecho de Chase, maravillado al sentir los fuertes músculos bajo su tacto.

-Ch,Chase...

Las manos del mayor se posaron ahora en los cabellos de Jack, deshaciendo las coletas, haciendo que su cabello cayera libremente. Su Jack se veía mucho mejor con el cabello a lo natural, pensó.

Decidió quitarse la armadura, regalándole al pelirrojo la vista de sus bien formados músculos y abdomen, sonriéndole depredadoramente.

Jack se sintió una presa al sentir la mirada del guerrero sobre él pero eso no lo detuvo de continuar. El pecho desnudo de Chase era una visión increíble, tan fuerte y perfecto... Como si lo hubieran esculpido los ángeles… O los demonios en su caso. El chico no pudo evitarlo y lo recorrió con caricias tímidas, disfrutando del calor de su piel para después besar su pecho y su abdomen con besos cortos... Chase era perfecto en pocas palabras pero Jack era inexperto y no sabía bien que hacer para demostrarle lo mucho que lo adoraba.

Chase suspiró con satisfacción al sentir la dulce boca del chico sobre su piel, le encantaba recibir ese tipo de atención, y lentamente su parte inferior se empezaba a endurecer. Una vez que Jack terminó, el mayor emitió un sensual gemido que recorrió la espina del menor.

Para compensar aquel trato tan atento Chase se acercó lentamente y lo besó con voracidad, recorriendo cada rincón de su boca y quitándole el aliento, sus cuerpos tan cerca que ambos podían sentir el roce de sus miembros.

El pelirrojo gimió con abandono, abrazándose al cuello el guerrero y sin pensarlo su cadera comenzó a empujarse suavemente contra la del mayor, haciéndole soltar sollozos gustosos cada vez que su miembro expuesto rozaba contra la tela del pantalón de Chase. Jack respondió al beso con entusiasmo pero no podía evitar separar sus bocas sin querer para soltar gemidos ahogados de vez en cuando; podía sentir la dureza del guerrero aun a través de las telas y su espalda se arqueo por el placer.

-Aahh... Mwah... –gimió sonoramente al apretarse contra él. El sentir otra piel sobre la suya era algo nuevo también y nunca creyó que pudiera sentirse tan bien como en ese momento- Ah, Ahhmmhh...

Le encantaba escuchar los dulces gemidos del pelirrojo.

El guerrero soltó un sutil gemido al dejar la boca del albino, terminando con un breve roce entre sus lenguas.

-Hah... permíteme- dijo en un susurro, y se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior-

Quería llenarlo de placer. Sabía que lo acompañaría en la soledad que sentía y eso lo reconfortaba enormemente.

Empezó a juntar lentamente sus caderas, haciendo que sus miembros se rosaran levemente, luego condujo su mano y acarició suavemente ambas durezas, gimiendo y disfrutando de las reacciones de su Jack.

El pelirrojo clavo sus uñas en los hombros del mayor sin querer. Su miembro frotándose contra el de Chase era una sensación increíble y gimoteo de gusto... Quería más de eso, mucho más. Quería que el guerrero estuviera dentro suyo... Jack nunca había pensado en eso antes pero en ese momento era en lo único que podía pensar; quería que Chase tomara su primera vez.

-M-más, po, por favor Chase m-maaahhh ahh...

Chase se sentía enormemente complacido escuchando los gemidos del hermoso pelirrojo que disfrutaba de sus toques. Estaba ansioso de él y lo sabía, y eso sólo lo excitaba más.

-Mhmm ¿Más...? - le susurró en un tono ronco cerca de su oreja, luego le lamió el lóbulo. Como amaba jugar con el albino...-

Dejó en paz los miembros ya despiertos, tendió a Jack sobre la cama y lo acorraló. Esta vez sus labios se posaron en una de sus rosadas tetillas y una de sus manos se ocupó de la otra. Quería volver a escuchar esos gemidos celestiales en la habitación.

Jack continuo jadeando y gimoteando mientras Chase se colocaba encima de él. Enterró sus dedos en la larga y hermosa cabellera negra al sentir los labios del guerrero sobre sus tetillas... El pelirrojo nunca pensó que se sintiera tan bien ser acariciado así.

-Ammhh... Wahhmm... –sollozo con placer-

Chase suspiró de placer al sentir las manos del chico en sus cabellera. Sentía que lo poseía en todo sentido y esa sensación lo embriagaba. Lamió un par de veces una de las tetillas para luego dirigirse a la otra, reemplazando la anterior con sus dedos. Se mantuvo su tiempo prestándole atención a aquellas partes y viendo como el dulce pelirrojo gimoteaba debajo suyo.

Por fin retiró su boca y ambas tetillas estaban rosadas, endurecidas y brillaban por la humedad. Una verdadera delicia y aporte a su ego al escuchar su nombre en gemidos.

Se acercó al chico, recorriendo su cuello con ligeros besos hasta llegar a su oreja y le preguntó:

-Mmnn Jack... ¿Me deseas ahora? ¿Quieres que entre en ti?

Abrió ligeramente su boca, rozando sus colmillos contra el cuello de Jack.

La espalda del pelirrojo se arqueo por la sensación de los dientes contra su piel y sin pensarlo abrazó la cadera del guerrero con sus piernas mientras su cuerpo temblaba en espasmos placenteros.

-S-sí... Por favor Ch,Chase... Quiero, siento que, que te quiero dentro de mí... –gimoteo sin poder controlarse- Quiero ser tuyo Chase, por, por favor –le pidió con deseo y con todos sentimientos que había en su pecho porque era verdad; quería ser suyo, solo de él-

El mayor sonrió con malicia al ver al chico debajo suyo, tan sumiso, atento y desesperado por él. El hecho de que le estuviera pidiendo de esa forma deliberada sólo aumentaba su deseo.

-Jack... Te tomaré... En una forma, un tanto... Diferente –dijo-

En ese momento, se apartó un poco de él y empezó a transformar parcialmente, sus brazos y piernas adquirieron una tonalidad verdosa y con escamas, al igual que habían adquirido garras. Una cola larga apareció tras de él y su mirada se volvió más penetrante. Se había semitransformado en dragón.

Literalmente. Ya que mirando abajo también había un cambio, su miembro parecía tener una forma diferente. Este poseía pequeñas barbillas a su alrededor y una forma ligeramente en punta, además habían dos de ellos. Era el miembro de su parte dragón, un hemipene*.

Los ojos rubí se abrieron por la sorpresa. A Jack no le asustaba la forma de dragón de Chase pero el que ahora el guerrero tuviera dos penes y que ambos tuvieran esa forma tan, diferente, lograron ponerlo nervioso... Hasta que su mente científica se interesó también en eso.

-Ch-Chase... –gimoteo- Puedo... Puedo ¿Tocarlos? –preguntó con curiosidad y deseo. Sus ojos brillando de nuevo con lujuria y pasión-

El mayor sonrió complacido por el interés del más joven, apreciando el brillo en sus ojos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Por supuesto Jack -le dijo en un tono sensual.

Interiormente estaba aliviado de que Jack no se hubiera asustado demasiado, afortunadamente pudo percibir deseo en el aire más no miedo y eso era bueno.

El pelirrojo alargo su mano tentativa mente y coloco su dedo índice en la punta del primer miembro. Miro a Chase a la cara y al no ver ninguna señal de molestia avanzo, deslizando su dedo de arriba hacia abajo y notando que los picos o barbas de su pene eran suaves, parte también de su piel, y no lo lastimarían de alguna manera.

Envolvió el primer miembro con su mano (lo mejor que pudo) y comenzó a acariciarlo de arriba hacia abajo repitiendo mientras tanto la misma exploración con el segundo pene.

Seguía sonrojado y su propio miembro pulsaba por el deseo pero Jack estaba fascinado con la forma tan diferente que tenían _los_ miembros del guerrero Heylin.

Estaba tan excitado al sentir el primer pene endurecerse entre su mano que sin pensarlo le dio una pequeña lamida en la punta, probando su sabor.

Y si, era tan delicioso como Chase Young.

-Mnh... -gimoteo al probarlo otra vez con su lengua y después se separó porque su pene estaba punzando por atención- Aahhhmmm...

-Uhnnn... -dejó salir de su boca al sentir la blanca piel en su área más sensible, su cola moviéndose atrás-

Las caricias que le daba el pelirrojo se sentían tan bien, demasiado bien... No quería que se detuviera, el ritmo que llevaba era suficiente para mantenerlo satisfecho y al mismo tiempo hacerlo desear por más. Sintió lo mismo en sus segundo miembro y suspiró de placer.

Luego se sorprendió al sentir la lengua de Jack sobre la punta de su pene, esa sensación era completamente deliciosa y dejó salir un ronco gemido masculino, su cola moviéndose erráticamente detrás.

Pero terminó en cuanto el chico separo su boca de él. Desesperado por saber que pasaba, posó su mirada en Jack, y vio lo ansioso que este también estaba. Problema que él se encargaría de solucionar de inmediato.

Chase decidió retribuir a Jack por sus acciones, así que descendió hasta su entrepierna y envolvió el miembro del pelirrojo con su lengua, dándole largas lamidas.

Escuchando los fuertes gemidos que daba el chico, se dispuso a devorarlo, sintiendo como el pene del muchacho se endurecía en su boca. Se sentía bien recibir placer, pero también se sentía bien darlo. Le gustaba sentir a Jack estremecerse por las cosas que él hacía.

Dejó el miembro erecto para prestarle atención a los testículos, a los cuales les dio un par de lamidas.

Finalmente le lanzó una mirada depredadora al chico, su cola moviéndose tras él.

El pelirrojo estaba estremeciéndose para el momento en que la boca de Chase se alejó de su miembro, ahora completamente erecto. Jack jadeo por más aire y por instinto abrió sus piernas, dándole al mayor espacio y sobre todo una mejor vista de sus partes más sensibles. Se sentía expuesto y bajo la mirada hambrienta se sintió también una presa indefensa pero a la vez amaba sentirse así; Chase era tan poderoso, tan fuerte... Le gustaba sentirse vulnerable si era para él.

-N-no puedo, más... Chase po,por favor quiero, quiero ser tuyo, lo quiero tanto -tartamudeo por culpa de la excitación y lo miro con deseo-

Lo quería _demasiado_ y no podía detenerse ahora, ya no... Tenía que ser suyo

-Por favor, Chase... -gimió con ardor-

Oh como amaba lo sumiso que era su amante, el deseo que desprendía cada una de sus palabras y su lenguaje corpóreo. Era exquisito y no podía soportarlo más.

Sin pensarlo más buscó en su cómoda algo de lubricante, una vez encontrado el objeto volvió con Jack.

-Quiero que te relajes Jack -le dio un beso en la frente e introdujo un dedo lubricando su estrecha entrada-

Se encargó de estrechar al chico de una forma paciente, lentamente introduciendo el segundo y luego el tercer dedo, acomodándose a la entrada de este, suspirando aliviado cada al ver que el chico se tranquilizaba y dándole besos en el cuello.

-Amh... Nghh... Chase, Chase... –Jack jadeaba por aire mientras sentía los dedos de Chase en su interior abriendo la carne para que pudiera recibirlo- Aah... Se, se siente extraño pero, me gusta... Aahh, no, no pares... –le pidió al sentir el tercer dedo entrar en su cuerpo y Jack suspiro, relajándose, para que fuera más fácil para el guerrero entrar-

La sensación de estar siendo penetrado era extraña para él pero a la vez se sentía tan bien... Chase empujaba sus dedos más y más adentro, abriéndolos y expandiéndolo hasta que el pelirrojo vio una luz blanca explotar frente a sus ojos cuando el pelinegro toco_ algo_ dentro de él.

-AaaAAHH –grito por la sorpresa y su cuerpo se tensó, enviando impulsos de esa sacudida placentera por su espalda hasta su nuca y de ahí se expandió de nuevo hacia su cuerpo, provocándole un escalofrió delicioso- A-ahí... ¿Q-qué es...? OhhHH CHASE, CHASE –grito de nuevo cuando el guerrero siguió presionando ese algo dentro de él- OHHH... M-más... Quiero, quiero más... –sollozo y enredo sus piernas alrededor del otro-

Su cadera comenzó a moverse contra Young, buscando más de ese placer que estaba recibiendo e intento llevarlo más adentro porque, demonios, se sentía_ tan_ bien...

Estaba encantado con los gemidos que hacía el pelirrojo

-Eso... Es tu próstata ¿Se siente bien no? -le susurró en el oído-

Luego lamió la punta de este y le mordió el lóbulo, le encantaba todas las reacciones de su cuerpo.

Disfrutó un poco más de las sensaciones del roce contra la suave del piel de Jack. Pero ya deseaba poseerlo con ardor.

-Jack... - exclamó, aprovechando en aplicarse rápidamente lubricante sobre su rígido miembro-

Y se colocó sobre él, tomando sus piernas, posicionando la punta de su pene sobre su húmeda entrada.

-Esto... Tal vez te dolerá un poco, pero quiero que te relajes Jack... Para que sea más fácil para los dos... ¿Sí? Aquí voy... -y empezó a empujar - Hnnn... -El interior de Jack lo apretaba por completo y lo volvía loco-

El pelirrojo sintió un escozor en su trasero cuando algo, el pene de Chase seguramente, comenzó a presionar contra su ano. Jack se mordió el labio e intento relajarse como lo había hecho cuando el guerrero lo abrió con sus dedos y respiro profundo mientras el pelinegro entraba poco a poco. El chico soltó un grito ahogado y apretó sus manos sobre los hombros del guerrero para ayudarse; dolía bastante pero le estaba gustando el sentir como iba abriéndose para recibirlo y sobre todo, escuchar los gruñidos de Chase mientras lo penetraba.

El pelinegro hizo lo posible por mantener el control al entrar en el tibio cuerpo. Sintió como las barbas de su pene pasaban por aquel estrecho pasaje y por un momento pensó que lo lastimarían, pero vio como el chico se tranquilizaba.

Sin embargo, al escuchar el grito ahogado del pelirrojo, empezó a repartir besos por su cuello. Debía dolerle bastante considerando su transformación.

Empujó un poco más hasta que entro completamente en él dejando salir un gruñido de satisfacción, su otro pene rozando parte del trasero de jack y su entrepierna.

-Ahhnnn J-Jack... sssi -dijo en un suspiro-

El chico jadeo trabajosamente, llenando de aire sus pulmones, sostenerlo un momento y después dejarlo salir para relajarse. Su excitación había disminuido un momento por culpa de lo incomodo que era abrirse por primera vez pero una vez que Chase estuvo completamente dentro y suspiro su nombre con tanto placer el pene de Jack estaba duro de nuevo, como muestra de lo mucho que lo quería... Pudo sentir el segundo miembro del guerrero frotándose contra su piel y Jack agradeció que solo hubiera metido uno porque si de esa forma se sentía imposiblemente lleno con ambos dentro ahora estaría desgarrado seguramente.

-Ngh... Amh... Chase –gimió con los ojos cerrados, concentrándose en respirar y en escuchar los suspiros del guerrero también- Creo que, creo que ya... Un poco... –le dijo entre jadeos y comenzó a empujar su cadera para demostrárselo; aún le parecía extraño pero su cuerpo se estaba acostumbrando a la sensación nueva y quería continuar-

-Mmmmhhmm Jack... -Se sentía tan bien estar dentro de Jack y escuchar que le pida que lo tome. Era demasiado bueno para su ego. Aquel muchacho era perfecto para él-

Sus caderas se encontraron con las del menor y dejó salir otro gruñido. El chico estaba ansioso, lo deseaba tanto como él mismo, y eso sólo le daba más ganas de continuar.

Chase empezó a embestirlo lentamente, ya que era su primera vez y no quería desgarrarlo sin importar cuanto estaba ardiendo de deseo, debía ir despacio por el bien de su pareja.

Se deleitaba con sus gemidos y con el sudor que recorría su piel sonrosada por el placer. Jack era demasiado bueno para follar. Demasiado bueno, tan atento, tan entregado... Y demonios, si las cosas seguían así sabía que no podría mantener el ritmo lento por mucho tiempo...

-Ahhhhrrrgghhh -sintió como poco a poco el placer lo consumía y la cola se movía en ritmo a sus embestidas-

Jack soltaba gemidos y jadeos debajo del guerrero. Comenzaba a sentirse muy bien tener el miembro de Chase dentro de su cuerpo y las embestidas lentas lo ayudaron a acostumbrarse más rápido hasta que el pelirrojo lo sintió; quería más. Se sentía listo y si no lo estaba poco le importo porque su cerebro gritaba que quería más de todo eso y quería que el guerrero golpeara ese punto, esa próstata, de nuevo pero esta vez con su pene... Eso parecía como algo muy, muy delicioso ahora.

-Ch-Chase más, más por favor... –le pidió y lo abrazo del cuello, enredando sus dedos en el hermoso cabello brillante del mayor- Por, por favor quiero, amh, necesito más –le pidió con urgencia y lo beso con hambre; quería más y lo quería ya-

Su libido se incrementó al ser besado vorazmente por Jack y rápidamente respondió con la misma intensidad, rosando sus lenguas, devorando su boca, gimiendo entrecortadamente.

Aumentó el ritmo en sus caderas, sus embestidas más precisas y fuertes, lo podía comprobar por los gritos de pasión de su pareja. Le encantaba. En un momento, sacó casi todo su miembro de la entrada y por un momento el pelirrojo pensó que se iba a retirar pero Chase se quedó quieto y empujó nuevamente su dureza dentro de Jack. Ambos gimieron, la unión y la presión entre ambos era exquisita.

-Ahnnn -dejó los labios del pelirrojo para lamerle el cuello- Hmmm... Mío... - suspiró y volvió a embestirlo-

-Sí... Tuyo, tuyo –murmuro Jack a su vez, perdido entre el placer que estaba recibiendo-

Comenzó a gemir después de que su cerebro colapso y olvido como hablar. Sus piernas estaban apretadas fuertemente en la cintura del guerrero, y sus manos estaban perdidas... Jack no sabía más de sí, excepto que debía estar en la gloria. Su boca estaba abierta e incluso podía sentir un hilo de saliva bajar por su rostro hacia su cuello. Su mente gritaba que quería más, mucho más, pero lo único que podía hacer era gritar en cada embestida que recibía directamente en su próstata. La boca de Chase y su lengua recorriendo su cuello solo agregaban más placer y Jack estuvo seguro de que no iba a durar mucho más. Intento decírselo pero no estaba seguro de había hablado chino o algún idioma en realidad, solo sollozaba y gritaba al sentir el pene de Chase moverse en su interior, embistiéndolo, saliendo y entrando con fuerza a su cuerpo mientras que las barbas de su miembro solo lo provocaban más, haciendo que se volviera loco y se apretara más contra el guerrero sin darse cuenta de que de ese modo se estrechaba aún más para aprisionarlo en su interior.

Estar dentro de Jack se sentía maravilloso. El chico era tan deliciosamente estrecho... Sentía que iba a explotar. Tomo un momento para admirar al albino debajo de él, su mirada extasiada, sus gritos, el sonrojo, todas esas cosas acariciaban su ego. Siguió lamiendo su cuello y parte de su clavícula, deleitándose con sus gemidos hasta que lo dejó, para soltar un gemido ronco al sentir como el interior de Jack se contraía en su duro miembro.

-Aaahhhhhhh -sintió como sudaba y perdía poco a poco el control...-

Ya no lo soportaba más, quería venirse intensamente dentro de Jack y ver correr su semen una vez terminado y demonios, el sólo pensarlo lo excitaba más...

Chase decidió cambiar de posición, una en donde ambos estuvieran de 4 patas - Hmmm Jack v-voltéate... -le dijo sensualmente en su oreja y una vez que el albino accedió, la cola de Chase envolvió el pene del chico que ya estaba húmedo, sorprendiéndolo al instante, y comenzó a masajearlo rítmicamente, mientras que lo embestía sin parar-

-Hah... sí Jack...sssssi -exclamaba Chase completamente extasiado-

-Ahhmmhhh –gimió el pelirrojo como respuesta a los gruñidos del guerrero y su espalda se arqueo al sentir la cola de Chase alrededor de su miembro. No había notado lo duro y deseoso que estaba hasta que la cola comenzó a masturbarlo-

No podía soportarlo, todo eso era demasiado para él. La presión de Chase en su interior, los golpes a su próstata, el masaje en su miembro y el que fuera Chase quien lo estaba tomando se combinó en su cabeza. Jack sintió algo formarse en su vientre y grito por más, más, más... Estaba cerca, cerca de algo y quería llegar ahí y necesitaba más, más fuerte, más duro, más rápido...

Supo que lo dijo en voz alta cuando el guerrero comenzó a embestirlo como él se lo pidió hasta que sintió las embestidas salvajes de Chase.

Sus piernas estaban temblando y no podía sostenerse más... No tenía fuerzas para nada. Jack apoyo la frente contra el piso y apretó las manos con fuerza sin dejar de pedir más hasta que de pronto todo estallo.

Su pene se sacudió arrojando un chorro caliente y ensuciándose a sí mismo mientras su espalda se arqueaba y Jack apretó su trasero por instinto, chillando mientras se corría

-CHASE CHASE –grito cuando el orgasmo lo golpeo de lleno y el pelirrojo colapso, recargado su rostro y su pecho en el piso, completamente exhausto-

-Ahhnh sssssSSSIIII -exclamó finalmente

Por fin podía admitir que había perdido el control cuando la entrada empezaba estrecharse alrededor de su pene y en ese instante sintió una calidez en su vientre que poco a poco fue aumentando a medida que embestía el delicioso cuerpo bajo él, cada movimiento le producía un millón de sensaciones placenteras a medida que enterraba su hombría dentro del joven en un ritmo que poco a poco se salía de control.

Sintió como aquella calidez bajó desde su vientre hacia sus testículos y finalmente explotando fuera de su miembro, dejándose venir y cubriendo aquel suave y blanco trasero con su esencia. Sintiéndose como nunca se había sentido hace mucho tiempo. El orgasmo había sido simplemente espectacular.

Y rugió fuertemente. De orgullo y plena satisfacción. De haber reclamado a tan bella criatura, una delicia.

Pronto, el también sucumbió y colapsó, siendo cuidadoso de no aplastar a Jack, y lentamente las garras y la cola desaparecieron, volviendo completamente a su forma humana.

-Mío... por siempre...-

Jack jadeaba para recuperar el aliento y al sentir el semen de Chase llenarlo gimoteo de nuevo; se sentía tan... tan bien... El pelirrojo estaba algo aturdido todavía y un poco cansado también pero el ver al Lord Heylin recostado a su lado no pudo evitar acurrucarse contra él. Chase había dicho que era suyo y eso lo hacía increíblemente feliz, el chico casi ronroneo.

-Te amo Chase –susurro, satisfecho e inmensamente contento por lo que acababa de pasar; Él era suyo, lo sería para siempre-

Chase dejó salir un gruñido de satisfacción al ver al joven acurrucarse contra él. Era delicioso. Sentir el roce se esa piel tan suave después del intenso orgasmo que ambos experimentaron.

Lentamente salió de Jack, sintiendo algo de su semen escurrir entre las nalgas de su amante. Definitivamente lo repetirían una y otra vez más, había sido demasiado perfecto.

Pero por ahora se sentía tan bien descansar junto a su pareja de esta manera. Escuchó un leve ronroneó por parte de Jack y sintió un cosquilleo de placer.

Luego lo escuchó decir que lo amaba y eso fue todo para él.

Lo tomó delicadamente del mentón y le dio un beso suave pero lleno en los labios, con un leve rose de lenguas, que hizo gemir a ambos.

-Yo también -dijo finalmente en un susurro-

Sí, lo amaba porque sabía que a él también le importaba el huevo, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo sin importar las circunstancias. Y sí, por eso Jack sería suyo por siempre, quería una figura materna para el huevo, quería a alguien que lo apoyara, pero sobretodo no quería estar solo otra vez. Nunca más.

-Serás una excelente madre... -le dijo cariñosamente antes de irse a dormir, tapándolos a ambos con las sábanas. Mañana sería un largo día con el pequeño...-

Chase no pudo haber estado más en lo cierto; en los días siguientes Jack se encargó de hacer una investigación completa sobre la crianza, reproducción y cuidado de los reptiles. Tanto así que descubrieron que en los cocodrilos (uno de los reptiles más parecidos a Young) la temperatura de incubación determinaba el sexo de las crías; temperaturas altas producían machos y en temperaturas más bajas nacerían hembras.

-Entonces... ¿Te gustaría que fuera un niño o una niña? –le pregunto el pelirrojo a su pareja (¡Pareja! ¡Aún no lo podía creer!) Cuando se acercaron a revisar la incubadora de su pequeño-

El huevo solía estar mucho tiempo dentro de la maquina pero varias veces al día tanto él como Chase tomaban sus responsabilidades como padres y lo empollaban personalmente.

-Pues en realidad no importa mucho el género del pequeño a estas alturas, aunque tal vez para evitar ciertas inconveniencias (*cough*Shadow*cough*) me inclino a que sea varón -contestó Chase-

La verdad es que ya había tenido suficiente con una niña y no quería otra que se le pareciera.

A pesar de que le resultara algunas veces vergonzoso, sobretodo en su forma humana, había empollado también al huevo, no resultaba tan malo, se sentía bien como padre y veía a Spicer hacerlo también lo cual era adorable y divertido al mismo tiempo.

No habría que olvidar las veces en las que no durmieron del todo, discutiendo sobre el calor de la incubadora, quien sería el próximo en empollarlo o tal vez simplemente la paranoia de Chase en el momento en que pronto nacería.

-Entonces subiré un poco más la temperatura... –cabeceo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa-

Para Jack todo esto era algo nuevo e increíblemente emocionante; era divertido y bastante, lindo, ver los cambios de personalidad de Chase alrededor de su huevo. Como hombre era más duro mientras que como dragón su amante se derretía alrededor de su pequeño, mimándolo y diciendo cosas que cualquier padre primerizo diría, como últimamente; Chase le había dicho medio dormido que su pequeño crecería para convertirse en presidente.

Aunque también era cansado estar al pendiente de un pequeño que no estaba dentro del cuerpo de ninguno de los dos, por eso era que a veces pasaban más tiempo dentro de la habitación del huevo que en la suya por lo tanto, algunas noches Jack apenas dormía y en otras era Chase el que se quedaba al pendiente del pequeño... Y también era Chase el que tenía pequeños brotes de pánico de tanto en tanto, esperando que el huevo se abriera en cualquier momento.

Aún faltaban un par de semanas para que el huevo eclosionara pero Chase estaba poniéndose más y más nervioso, poniéndolo nervioso a él también. Por suerte Jack ya tenía todo un programa y un manual de "Que hacer en caso de..." listo para cualquier eventualidad...

-¡Oh cierto! –recordó el chico después de modificar la temperatura- Acabo de terminar esto para el pequeño ¿Te gusta? Intente que se fuera igual a ti para que nuestro pequeño sepa lo genial que es su papá –le dijo con una sonrisa enorme mostrándole el peluche con la forma de lagarto de Chase que había hecho el mismo-

-Eso es... - Chase se quedó perplejo al ver la pequeña figura de peluche de su forma dragón. No pudo ocultar el ligero sonrojo de su cara y no pasó desapercibido a los ojos de Jack. -...Muy agradable Jack, creo que al pequeño le gustará

Demonios. Su lado sensible ya estaba aflorando demasiado pero no podía evitarlo, cualquier cosa que involucraba a su bebé lo ponía así.

No sólo eso, sino que el compartir lecho con Jack y las actividades paternales ya lo habían hecho propenso a actuar de esa forma. Eran sentimientos nuevos, inusuales, pero no desagradables como él antes pensaba. Podía acostumbrarse...

Pasaron los días y el momento en que el huevo eclosionara se acercaba. Ambos padres estaban nerviosos, sobretodo cierto dragón, ya que él mismo había puesto el huevo.

Jack había preparado todo con mucha anticipación y gracias a la paranoia del guerrero habían pasado la última semana en la habitación del huevo, al pendiente de el en todo momento.

El pelirrojo estaba preparado para todo, bien, para casi todo; no había contemplado un ataque nuclear a la mitad del nacimiento pero era demasiado poco probable así que...

-Chase –Jack había pasado casi una hora convenciendo al guerrero de que debía dormir un poco pero Young se había negado a irse y se sentó en una silla para dormitar- ¡Chase despierta!

Jack se acercó a donde estaba la incubadora y la quito de inmediato, observando maravillado como el cascaron comenzaba a agrietarse poco a poco... Cuando menos lo esperaba se dio cuenta de que su pareja estaba a su lado, arrodillado también y mirando al huevo con aprehensión. El pelirrojo se moría de ganas por ayudar a su pequeño a salir del cascaron pero sabía que no _debía_ hacerlo y se mordió el labio para impedirse continuar pero era demasiado.

Sin pensarlo tomo la mano de Chase y la apretó, mirándolo con emoción y alegría para regresar su rostro al huevo que seguía quebrándose más y más.

Jack sintió su corazón golpear con fuerza contra sus costillas cuando un trozo del cascaron cayo finalmente y algo como un gorgoreo llego a sus oídos.

Este tenía que ser el día más feliz de su vida; Era el día en el que él y Chase estaban comenzando su propia familia.

**FIN**

* * *

**Esperamos que les haya gustado la historia.**

**Gracias por leer!**

*Un hemipene es uno de los dos órganos reproductores de los reptiles escamosos macho (serpientes, lagartos, y amphisbaenia). Los hemipenes están normalmente dentro del cuerpo y afloran antes de la reproducción mediante tejidos eréctiles, al igual que el pene de los mamíferos. Sólo se emplea un hemipene cada vez, y se cree que es posible que los machos alternen su uso entre cópulas. Los hemipenes tienen muchas formas diferentes dependiendo de la especie, a menudo presentan espinas o ganchos para sujetar a la hembra. Algunas especies tienen incluso hemipenes bífidos, con dos puntas.


End file.
